


Dritter Stock links

by obhazvious



Category: Tatort
Genre: Getting Together, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:40:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23672461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obhazvious/pseuds/obhazvious
Summary: „Hast du noch was vergessen?“, hob Leo direkt ab.„Ehm ja, Leo. Also...ich weiss nicht wo du wohnst“Die Stille am anderen Ende der Leitung war so laut, dass Adam kurz die Augen schließen musste.Er wusste nicht wo Leo wohnte, obwohl er mal alles von ihm gewusst hatte. Scheiße.
Relationships: Adam Schürk/Leo Hölzer
Comments: 32
Kudos: 84





	Dritter Stock links

„Hier kommt schon die Putzkolonne, macht nicht so viel Sinn wenn du jetzt noch ins Büro kommst. Die schmeißen mich hier eh gleich raus“, erklärt Adam Leo am Telefon und klemmte sich das Handy unters Ohr um sich die Jacke über zu werfen. Eigentlich müssten sie noch ihren aktuellen Fall zusammen durchgehen. Aber letztes Mal waren die von der Reinigungsfirma echt nicht so freundlich gewesen, als er so spät noch am Schreibtisch gewesen war. Na gut, er saß ihnen dann ja auch faktisch im Weg. 

„Ja dann komm bei mir vorbei. Machen wir halt hier weiter“

„Okay alles klar“

Und erst als er im Auto saß und losfahren wollte fiel Adam auf, dass er nicht wusste wo Leo wohnte. Also sein Elternhaus von früher das kannte er natürlich aber von Leos Leben jetzt hatte er im Grunde keine Ahnung. Sie hatten seit seiner Rückkehr fast nur über Adam gesprochen, wo er gewesen war und eben über damals. Hatten stundenlang über ihre Fälle gesprochen aber nicht einmal über Leo.  
Bevor er einen Rückzieher machen konnte, rief Adam Leo nochmal schnell an.

„Hast du noch was vergessen?“, hob Leo direkt ab.

„Ehm ja, Leo. Also...ich weiss nicht wo du wohnst“

Die Stille am anderen Ende der Leitung war so laut, dass Adam kurz die Augen schließen musste.  
Er wusste nicht wo Leo wohnte, obwohl er mal alles von ihm gewusst hatte. Scheiße.  
Leo räusperte sich nur kurz, aber seine Stimme war etwas zu hoch, als er antwortete.

„Achso, stimmt. Adresse schick ich dir sofort“

„Alles klar, bis gleich“

20 Minuten später parkte Adam seinen Wagen in einer Wohnsiedlung am Rande der Innenstadt. Das Mehrfamilienhaus, dessen Adresse Leo ihm geschickt hatte wirkte noch recht neu und relativ einladend. So einladend wie ein Haus mit 12 Klingelschildern und einem sterilen Flur eben sein konnte. Mit einem schnellen Blick überflog Adam die Namen und blieb bei C. & L. Hölzer hängen.

Und irgendwie hatte er nicht eine Sekunde darüber nachgedacht, dass Leo nicht alleine lebte. Aber klar, 15 Jahre waren eine lange Zeit und sie beide mittlerweile über 30. Da war man normalerweise eben verheiratet und hatte vielleicht sogar Kinder. Oh Gott, bitte keine Kinder, dachte sich Adam noch als er auf die Klingel drückte.  
Eine Frau könnte er noch irgendwie ignorieren aber Kinder wären das endgültige Zeichen, dass Leo ein komplettes Leben ohne ihn hatte. Und natürlich hatte er das.  
Adam konnte ja schlecht von ihm erwarten auch so in der Vergangenheit zu leben wie er. Oder ständig an ihn zu denken, wie Adam es die letzten Jahre gemacht hatte.  
Mein Gott, er musste sich echt mal zusammenreißen! Schließlich war er nur hier um die Bilder des neuen Falls durch zu gehen. Ein ganz normaler Besuch beim Kollegen. Aber wen wollte er damit eigentlich verarschen?

Adam lehnte sich gegen die Tür, als diese zu surren begann und trat ins Treppenhaus. 

„Dritter Stock links“, hörte er Leo von oben rufen und nahm immer zwei Stufen auf einmal. Schnell und erstaunlicherweise wenig außer Atem kam Adam oben an und trat zögerlich in die Wohnung, deren Tür angelehnt war. Im kleinen Flur sah er Leo nicht aber er hörte ihn im Zimmer links neben sich kramen. Dem Geruch nach zu urteilen musste das die Küche sein. Adam schloß die Haustür hinter sich und trat zögerlich zu Leo ins Zimmer.

„Ich hoffe du magst Spaghetti Carbonara. Das ist das Einzige was ich noch da hatte. Dachte, du hast doch bestimmt auch Hunger, oder?“

Und Adam musste einmal tief einatmen bevor er nickte. Zu vertraut war das wie Leo hier stand und für sie beide kochte. Irgendwie hatte Adam das Gefühl, dass das das Normalste auf der Welt war. Bestimmt hatte er das schonmal geträumt oder so. So gemein war sein Unterbewusstsein hundertpro schonmal gewesen. Er schüttelte sich kurz und zog sich die Jacke aus.

„Brauchst du irgendwie Hilfe?“

„Nee, ist gleich fertig. Hab schonmal angefangen die Bilder zu sortieren. Also bevor die Mutter die Familie verlassen hat und danach. Liegt alles da drüben auf dem Tisch, wenn du drüber gucken willst“

Ohne von seiner Soße wegzuschauen deutete Leo mit dem Kopf rüber zum Esstisch, auf dem ein wildes Chaos an Fotos lag. Sortieren sah eigentlich anders aus. Aber Leo war schon immer etwas chaotisch gewesen. Schmunzelnd setzte Adam sich an den Tisch. Aber auf die Bilder vor sich konnte er sich nicht konzentrieren. Viel mehr schaute er Leo stumm dabei zu wie er vertraut in seiner Küche hin und her lief, Nudeln abgoss und vor sich hin summte. 

„Hmm, ist was?“, fragte Leo und stockt in seiner Bewegung. Da hatte Adam wohl einen Moment zu lange gestarrt. 

„Nee alles gut, sieht lecker aus“, lächelte Adam und wandte seinen Blick ab. Nicht weil ihn die Fallunterlagen so blendend interessierten sondern weil er mal eine Erinnerung brauchte, dass er beruflich hier war. Nicht zum Spaß und nicht weil er hier hingehörte oder so was.  
Einige Minuten sortierte Adam die Bilder auf die beiden Haufen, die er in Leos Chaos grob ausmachen konnte. Der gewaltsame Tod eines 17-jährigen war nicht umbedingt das was man nebenbei beim Essen besprach aber das brachte ihr Beruf eben so mit sich. 

„Platz da, Essen kommt“, sagte Leo während er mit zwei randvollen Nudeltellern auf Adam zukam. Vorsichtig um noch etwas Ordnung zu behalten schob Adam die Materialien zur Seite, sodass Leo ihr Essen absetzen konnte. Er nickte einmal dankend und Leo ließ sich ihm gegenüber auf den Stuhl fallen.

„Guten Hunger“

„Dir auch, riecht schonmal sehr vielversprechend“, schaute Adam lächelnd zu Leo und nahm eine erste Gabel. Mehr als zustimmend murmeln konnte er mit vollem Mund jetzt nicht aber Leo schien zu verstehen, dass es ihm schmeckte. Ohne groß zu reden, ließen sie es sich schmecken.  
Adam hatte garnicht gemerkt, dass er Hunger gehabt hatte aber jetzt war er echt froh was Warmes zu bekommen.  
„Ich wusste garnicht, dass du kochen kannst“

„Naja können würde ich das jetzt nicht nennen“, winkte Leo ab und nahm einen Schluck aus seinem Glas. „Aber ich bin hier halt fürs Kochen zuständig, das erspart mir das Bügeln“

Grinsend zuckte Leo mit den Schultern, so als ob Adam genau wüsste wovon er redete. Dabei hatte er niemanden, der für ihn bügelte oder für den er kochte. Er war alleine und hatte keine schöne Wohnung, die er sich mit einer wahrscheinlich genauso schönen Frau teilte. Irgendwie hatte Adam jetzt keinen Appetit mehr.  
Still schaute er zu Leo, der das wohl als Aufforderung sah sich weiter zu erklären.

„Wir haben so eine Arbeitsteilung. Caro macht -“

„Moment, Caro? Du wohnst mit deiner Schwester hier?“

„Hä? Ja klar, was hast du denn gedacht?“

„Naja, Frau und Kind halt, was weiß ich. Wir haben uns ja ewig nicht gesehen…“, erklärte Adam sich unbeholfen. Dass seine Wangen rot anliefen gefiel ihm mal so garnicht, aber er konnte nichts dagegen tun. Aber Leo lächelte ihn nur an und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Fast so als ob der Gedanke, dass er verheiratet war komplett absurd wäre. Plötzlich stockte Leo allerdings und schaute Adam direkt an:

„Hast du denn Kinder?“

Und alleine einander diese Frage stellen zu müssen, war einfach furchtbar. Dass es die Möglichkeit gab, so etwas Wichtiges nicht von einander zu wissen. Dass man einander so fremd geworden war. Schnell schüttelte Adam also den Kopf und fügte ohne groß nachzudenken hinzu:

„Nee, das ist bei mir raus. Ich bin schwul“

Und obwohl er das schon hunderte Male in seinem Leben laut gesagt hatte und das nun eigentlich weiß Gott kein Geheimnis war, musste Adam jetzt schlucken. Vielleicht war es die Tatsache, dass Leo seine Augen nur minimal weitete und bis auf ein leises „Oh okay, cool“ nichts sagte. Oder eben die Tatsache, dass es einfach Leo war. Also der Erste der das hätte erfahren sollen und nicht der Hundert-und-einste.

Und obwohl er fast den Drang hatte sich zu erklären, sagte Adam nichts weiter sondern schnappte sich eines der Fotos. Darauf zu sehen: Glückliche Familie, 2 Kinder mit Hund. Aber der Anblick täuschte. Das kam ihm irgendwie bekannt vor.  
Gedankenverloren kramte Adam weiter in den Fotos, ordnete sie. Manchmal zeigte er das ein oder andere Leo, wenn er nicht sicher war von wann das Bild stammte. Allerdings nickte Leo nur wenig aussagekräftig und hielt seit 5 Minuten das gleiche Bild in der Hand. Wenn sie so weitermachten waren sie morgen früh noch nicht fertig.

„Aber seit wann weißt du das denn?“, durchbrach Leo irgendwann die Stille. Noch immer hielt er das Bild fest im Griff.

„Dass die Mutter abgehauen ist? Das hast du mir doch heute morgen selbst gesagt, Leo!“

„Was? Achso nee, ich meine dass du schwul bist. Seit wann weisst du das?“

Fast schon schüchtern und sehr leise hatte Leo die Frage gestellt. So als hätte er sie lieber garnicht erst hätte stellen wollen. Zumindest nicht laut.

„Keine Ahnung, ist das jetzt wichtig?“

Adam wusste wirklich nicht was das jetzt sollte. Aber was er wusste war, dass es ihm ultra unangenehm war mit Leo über sich zu reden. Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl jede Frage war eine zu viel. Vielleicht weil sie sich früher ganz ohne Fragerei verstanden hatten. Aber Leo ließ nicht locker.

„Naja schon, also ich meine…also hast du das erst gemerkt nachdem du weg bist? Oder warst du auch schon schwul als wir uns kannten?“

„Ich war schon immer schwul. Das wirst du nicht von einem Tag auf den Anderen“

Und so schnippisch hatte Adam nicht werden wollen, aber er hatte keinen Bock das jetzt durch zu kauen. Und irgendwo in seinem Hinterkopf war auch die kleine Stimme die sagte, dass Leo jetzt vielleicht ein Problem mit ihm hatte. Jetzt wo er ihn gerade erst wieder hatte.

„Ja brauchst du mir nicht sagen, ich meine ja-“, versuchte Leo sich zu erklären aber Adam ließ ihn nicht ausreden:

„Wie brauch ich dir nicht sagen?“

„Naja ich steh selbst auf Männer“

Während er das sagte schaute Leo direkt in Adams Gesicht. Es war ihm nicht unangenehm, sondern einfach eine Tatsache. Eine, die für Adam aber eben neu war. 

„Warum hast du denn nix gesagt?“

„Kam halt nie zur Sprache irgendwie…aber ich hab das auch erst gemerkt als du schon weg warst. Also kurz danach sozusagen“ 

Verlegen wandte Leo den Blick ab und trank einen Schluck. Wieso war die Stimmung denn jetzt so komisch gekippt? Darauf hatte Adam eigentlich so gar keinen Bock. Zwischen Leo und ihm gab es einiges was zu Verstimmung führen konnte, aber ihre Sexualität war ja nun echt kein Thema. Und auch wenn er das mal wieder fast vergaß; er war zum Arbeiten hier:

„Okay, also wir sind beide schwul. Schön und gut, aber wir sind auch beide Kommissare, also sollen wir dann mal mit der Arbeit weiter machen?“

„Ja, ist ja gut“, sagt Leo und warf eines der Fotos nach Adam. Volle Konzentration jetzt.

„Okay, also ich fasse das nochmal zusammen: Der große Bruder ist das einzige auffällige Mitglied der Familie. Dann besuchen wir den morgen mal, oder?“, fragte Leo während sie fast zwei Stunden später die Fotos vom Tisch räumten. Jedes einzelne hatten sie zusammen durchgesprochen und langsam rauchte Adam wirklich der Kopf. Die Flasche Wein, die sie mittlerweile ausgetrunken hatten, war wohl auch Grund warum sie beide für heute kapitulierten. Einen Mörder würden sie heute sowieso nicht mehr schnappen.

„Ja machen wir“, sagte Adam und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. Er war echt fertig für heute, aber hier in Leos Wohnung war es deutlich entspannter gewesen als wenn sie jetzt im Büro gehockt hätten. Vor allem mit dem Essen vorhin.  
Trotzdem sollte er sich wohl langsam mal auf den Heimweg machen. Obwohl er das nicht wirklich wollte, wenn er ehrlich war.

„Okay, ich sollte dann langsam auch mal los. Aber danke fürs Essen und den Wein“

Aber gerade als Adam aufstehen wollte, legte Leo seine Hand auf Adams.

„Bleib doch noch. Caro kommt erst morgen wieder und wir können was am Fernsehen schauen oder so.“

Und wenn er blind wäre, hätte Adam vielleicht gehen können aber nicht wenn Leo ihn dabei so hoffnungsvoll anguckte. Generell konnte Adam Leo wenig abschlagen. Immer wieder dachte er eben daran, was er Leo schuldig war. Das konnte er im Leben nicht zurückzahlen.  
Also saß er wenig später neben Leo auf dessen Sofa, während sie durch Netflix scrollten. Adam war es im Grunde eh egal was sie guckten. Er war wegen Leo hier und nicht wegen irgendeiner Serie.

Dementsprechend wenig bekam er von der ersten Folge auch mit, während sie über den Bildschirm flackerte. Vielmehr versuchte Adam möglichst selten zu Leo rüber zu schielen. Das gelang im aber nur so mäßig. Trotzdem war die Stille zwischen ihnen nicht unangenehm, ganz im Gegenteil. Adam fühlte sich seltsam wohl hier. Entspannt ließ er sich etwas tiefer in das Sofa sinken nur um direkt wieder aufzuschrecken.

Leos Telefon auf dem Couchtisch klingelte. ESTHER ruft an stand da. 

Adam beobachtete Leo als er den Anruf seufzend annahm. Wie er wahlweise die Augen verdrehte wenn Esther sprach oder ihm hilfesuchende Blicke zuwarf. Esther und Leo waren definitiv kein match made in heaven. Aber Kollegen konnte man sich eben nicht aussuchen.

„Hi Esther. Alles klar, verstanden… Genau, ja ich sags ihm…ja Adam ist hier, brauchst ihn nicht anrufen. Okay, bis morgen“

„Esther hat keine Übereinstimmung bei der Halterabfrage gefunden“, erklärt Leo knapp als er aufgelegt hat.

„Und deshalb ruft die dich extra an? Um die Uhrzeit?“

Adam konnte da nur die Stirnrunzeln, das war doch nicht normal. Aber bisher war ihm an Esther herzlich wenig gewöhnlich vorgekommen. 

„Keine Ahnung, vielleicht wollte sie mich einfach nerven. Ganz abwegig ist das bei ihr ja nicht“, scherzte Leo aber ein bisschen Wahrheit steckte schon drin. Er lächelte Adam schief zu und legte sein Handy wieder zur Seite. Aber Adam machte das irgendwie sauer, diese Esther war ihm von Anfang an nicht ganz geheuer gewesen.

„Ganz ehrlich, die sollte öfter mal einfach die Fresse halten. Ist ja krass, wie die dich ständig blöd von der Seite anmacht“

Das mag vielleicht etwas harsch klingen, aber Adam gefiel die negative Stimmung gegenüber Leo einfach nicht. Weil er neu war, kam ihm das Ganze vielleicht einfach extremer vor. Als Außenstehender sozusagen. Aber im Gegensatz zu einem Außenstehenden war Leo Adam nicht egal. Er hatte diese ständigen Kommentare einfach nicht verdient. 

„Ich kann das schon ab.“, sagte Leo bestimmt aber guckte Adam trotzdem dankbar an. Er klopfte ihm einmal kurz aufs Knie und drehte sich wieder dem Fernseher zu. Fast schon flüsternd sprach Leo allerdings weiter.  
„Und sie hat ja schon Recht teilweise. Ich habe nicht geschossen als es drauf ankam.“

„Leo, du-“

Aber bevor Adam weitersprechen konnte, sprang Leo vom Sofa aus. Nervös läuft er vor dem Sofa auf und ab, fährt sich durch die Haare. Seine Augen sind ganz groß als er Adam anschaut. Fast so als hätte er Angst. 

„Nee, Adam. Ich hab nicht geschossen, fertig. Ich bin eine Gefahr für jeden Kollegen, eine Gefahr für dich verdammt!“

Aufgeregt legte Leo sich die Hände vors Gesicht und stand wie verloren vor Adam. Wieso hatte Esther denn auch ausgerechnet jetzt anrufen müssen? Natürlich hatte Adam vermutet, dass sowas Ähnliches in Leo vorging. Er kannte ihn einfach zu lange und zu gut.  
Aber Leo jetzt so zu sehen, so aufgewühlt, das konnte Adam nur schwer mit ansehen. Einfach weil Leo ein guter Mensch war, ein verdammt guter Polizist und er das herrgottnochmal nicht verdient hatte.

Leise und möglichst sanft, sprach Adam Leo also an:

„Setz dich mal wieder zu mir bitte“

Vorsichtig nahm er Leos Hand und zog ihn wieder neben sich aufs Sofa. Er drehte Leo zu sich sodass sie einander zugewandt saßen und sich ansahen. Adam nahm Leos Hand in seine und merkte, dass er immer noch leicht zitterte.  
Leo war sein Ausbruch offensichtlich peinlich aber Adam musste jetzt mal eins klarstellen.

„Ich vertraue dir. Mir ist es egal was Esther oder sonst wer dazu zu sagen hat. Ich vertraue dir, okay?“

Fest schaute Adam Leo dabei in die Augen und nickte leicht. Er meinte das todernst. Er vertraute Leo, mehr als jedem Anderen hier in Saarbrücken. Und zum Glück schien Leo das dann auch fürs Erste ein zu sehen, denn er lächelte leicht und drückte Adams Hand.

„Okay“, sagte Leo dann. Fast so als würde er sich selbst davon überzeugen. 

Leise atmen saßen sie sich also in Leos halbdunklen Wohnzimmer gegenüber. Jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach und Leo verschränkte ihre Finger vorsichtig miteinander.  
Es kam Adam sehr lange vor, bis Leo sich zu ihm vorbeugte und ihn küsste. Es war ein vorsichtiger Kuss. Kein Kuss von zwei Männern, die sich ihr halbes Leben kannten. Nein es war ein kleines Wagnis, ein Vielleicht, ein Versuch. Es war die Tatsache, dass Leo sich einfach mal getraut hatte und es fühlte sich gut an. Nicht wirklich vorsichtig sondern ziemlich direkt küsste Adam also zurück. Er lächelte gegen Leos Lippen und ließ seine Hand in Leos Nacken wandern. Er zog Leo noch näher an sich, wollte mehr von ihm spüren. Leo aber zog sich leicht zurück und schaute Adam direkt an.

„Ist das jetzt so ein ‚Zwei Schwule können nicht einfach nur Freunde sein‘-Ding?“, fragte er leicht ausser Atem. Aber sein Lächeln verriet, dass Leo das nicht wirklich ernst meinte. 

„Nee das ist ein ‚Du hast mir 15 Jahre lang gefehlt‘-Ding“, sagte Adam und musste unweigerlich grinsen. Scheiße, er hatte das vermisst obwohl es zum ersten mal passierte.  
Und als Leo sich vorbeugte um ihn zu küssen, kam Adam ihm entgegen.

**Author's Note:**

> Ich musste mal meine Verwirrung rund um Leos Freundin/Schwester verarbeiten.
> 
> Ich hoffe ihr hattet Spaß beim Lesen und wir halten alle das Jahr aus bis es weiter geht... :)


End file.
